The expression $\dfrac{\sqrt[4]{7}}{\sqrt[3]{7}}$ equals 7 raised to what power?
We have  \[\dfrac{\sqrt[4]{7}}{\sqrt[3]{7}} = \dfrac{7^{\frac14}}{7^{\frac13}} = 7^{\frac14-\frac13} = 7^{-\frac{1}{12}}.\]So, the expression equals 7 raised to the $\boxed{-\frac{1}{12}}$ power.